opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/The War of The Best
IT'S OFFICIALLY WAR!!(again)BUT THIS TIME NOT BETWEEN 2 CREWS THIS TIME AGAINST MARINES!! I will make the story and all that and I will explain how we will make the fights and the order of the fights.So here we go. *On Espada pirates ship Hermes:Hey captain!!We are approaching to an island!! Magnus:Lets get off the ship and see whats on it! The rest of the crew:YEAH!! *The Espada pirates get on the island and walk around it for some hours Magnus:This island is calm......a bit to calm... Marimo:*serious face*I feel something.... *A laser comes into Marimo's direction *Marimo dodges it in the last second Marimo:As I though.... *Kizaru and Aokiji appear Kizaru:Finally....We meet them. Aokiji:Long time no see Espada pirates. Magnus:*smiles*We didnt miss you... *Sengoku and Garp appear as well near them Sengoku:This are the young brats that put you problem? Garp:*while eating*Twwwey sweeem powerwwull. Sengoku:STOP SPEAKING WHILE EATING YOU IDIOT!! Garp:*finishes eating*I'm sorry...But I am really excited to be able to fight with this guys. Magnus:is pretty bad...We didnt expect Sengoku and Garp as well... Ray:We will take this 2 old mans...*smiles*You get your revenge on the 2 admirals. Marimo:Guys are you sure?They are strong. Milky:*while drinking from a bottle of milk*No problem.... Magnus:Lets change the place Marimo! Marimo:Yeah... *Marimo and Magnus start running Kizaru:You 2 are not getting away. *Kizaru and Aokiji start following Marimo and Magnus *Marimo stops and Kizaru stops as well Marimo:I think is far enough to not affect the others fight. *Magnus continues to run a bit then stops and Aokiji stops as well Magnus:*smiles*Good... *The scene changes to Sengoku,Garp and the rest of Espada pirates Garp:Are this young ones ready to fight with us? Sengoku:We will find out... *A lot of Navy ships approaches the island *Akainu is on it with other Vice-Admirals Akainu:I'm already sick of this new pirates...first the Straw hat now this pirates.... *2 of the ships are suddenly cut in half Akainu:What was that?What happened? *Shaco and Kabuto are seeing staying on 2 huge rocks,Kabuto in the right side of Akainu and Shaco on the left *Kabuto and Shaco release 2 air blades that cuts Akainu's head *Akainu recreats his head Akainu:*shadowed eyes*The Shishiwagara brothers ah? Shaco:*smiles*WHY YOU DONT COME TO FIGHT ME THERE?!?! *Shaco is standing on a huge rock in the middle of water Akainu:*pissed off*... Shaco:Does water scare you?Oh well.. *Kabuto and Shaco jump on the ship Akainu was on Akainu:If you came at me it will be a lot easier. *Sentomaru shows up with an army of Pacifistas Sentomaru:You think you 2 can take all of us? Shaco:No...*smiles*But my crew can!! *The Frozen pirates,The Long Arm pirates and The Fate pirates appear on the other ships Ryo:We will take them for you captain! Shaco:*smiles*I'm sure you will... SO HERE ARE THE FIGHTS.I will make the blogs 1 by one and you guys will fight:)ofc the ones who want to so: 1.Espada pirates(without Marimo and Magnus) vs Sengoku and Garp(I will explain in the blog how will be the fights) 2.Marimo vs Kizaru(the fight will be made by me) 3.Magnus vs Aokiji(the fight will be made by Swim) 4.Shaco&Kabuto vs Akainu(the fight will be made by me) 5.The pirates of Shaco vs Sentomaru,Pacifistas and other marines(the fight will be made by me) 6.Yomazu vs Sengoku&Garp(the fight will be made by me) 7.Aho pirates vs Akainu&other marines(the fight will be made by Aho pirates members) [[Category:Blog posts]